SIAPA CINTA SIAPA 2
by Ermaci
Summary: Summary : Kalian semua sudah tahu kalau Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlibat cinta segitiga. Tapi adakah orang yang tahu?, sebenarnya siapakah yang benar-benar saling mencintai?. Saat kebenaran itu terungkap, hanay satu teriakan yang terlontar "itu tidak mungkiiin!"


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_**Sebelumnya….**_

Selesai misi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menerobos hutan Jatayumuna yang terkenal dengan sarang seribu perampok untuk menyingkat perjalanan mereka. Di tengah hutan Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, Naruto dan Sakura yang tertinggal di hutan diserang oleh para perampok dan mereka berhasil meloloskan diri. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyerang mereka, cowok itu menatap mereka dengan sanagar.

**SIAPA CINTA SIAPA**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Teme!, kau ini apa-apaan sih?", damprat Naruto heran dan jengkel.

"Sa…Sasuke?". Sakura juga heran melihat cowok keren itu, sifatnya memang aneh kenapa dia menyerang temannya sendiri.

"Ini bukan waktunya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!, aku tidak suka kau bersamanya Dobe!", tandas Sasuke. Sakura jadi terkejut dan ge-er.

"A_apa aku tidak salah dengar, jadi…jadi…Sasuke cemburu aku bersama Naruto?. Aku tidak percaya, ternyata selama ini…", batin Sakura girang.

"Oooooohh….ha ha ha ha ha…kau cemburu yaaa Temeeee?, cemburu yaaa?. Ayo mengaku saja, wajahmu jelek sekali….uwaa ha ha ha….!", ledek Naruto puas. Sasuke jadi sangat geram, langsung menunjukkan hawa pertarungan dengan mengeluarkan chakra petirnya dan matanya menjadi merah menyala.

"Chidoriii…!"

"Eh eh eh…tunggu, tunggu dulu Teme!, kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?, aku bisa jelasin!", tahan Naruto berusaha meredam emosi Sasuke.

"Sudah sudah hentikan!, ini bukan saatnya kalian bertengkar!. Seribu perampok itu masih mengejar kita, kenapa kalian malah memperebutkan aku seperti ini?", tukas Sakura. Tapi kemudian mukanya berubah ngeblush.

"Tapi… tapi… aku senang, ternyata Sasuke juga suka padaku ya…?", lanjut Sakura tersipu.

"Jangan senang dulu!, aku seribu kali lebih tidak suka kau bersama si jelek itu Sakura!", tandas Naruto.

"Aduh gawat, aku lupa si bodoh ini kan juga suka sama aku. Kalau begini bisa-bisa terjadi perang shinobi dunia keempat, tapi kenapa disaat-saat genting seperti ini sih!", batin Sakura cemas.

"Chidoriiiii!"

"Rasengaaaan!"

"Tuh kan apa ku bilang…, dasar mereka itu tidak pernah akur!", rengut Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung, selalu saja begitu sepertinya tidak ada hari damai di antara mereka. Setelah mengadu Chidori dan Rasengan, mereka terpental.

"Sudah hentikaaan!, kalian seperti anak kecil saja!", teriak Sakura menghardik dan menengahi keduanya.

"Jangan ikut campur!, ini bukan urusanmu!", damprat Naruto dan Sauke bersamaan.

TOEEW WEEW WEW WEWW…..?

"A_apa…/", Sakura jadi melongo.

"Minggir kau Sakuraaa!", teriak Naruto.

"Dasar pengkhianat kau Dobee!, jangan main-main denganku!, chidoriiiii….!", teriak Sasuke kalap dan menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Kau yang pengkhianat Temeee!, dasar jeleek!, rasengaaan…..!", teriak Naruto sengit. Mereka akhirnya bertarung lagi.

"Aduh kenapa jadi serius begini sih?, yang bisa memisahkan mereka kan hanya guru Kakashi". Sakura jadi bingung dan cemas bagaimana harus menghentikan mereka. Bersamaan itu seribu perampok mulai mendekat, kemudian muncul dan langsung menyerang mereka.

"Seraaaaang….!, jangan biarkan mereka lolos!", teriak pemimpin para perampok itu seperti komandan pasukan perang. Kontan mereka sangat kaget, Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan pertarungannya.

"Mereka datang!", teriak Sakura cemas.

"Sial!", umpat Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat lari!", seru Sakura seraya melompat ke pohon. Bersamaan itu Sasuke melompat dan menarik tangan Sakura, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura kaget, tapi senang.

"Sialan kau Temeeee!", maki Naruto kesal melihat itu.

"Hajar dia!, jangan sampai kabur lagi!", perintah pemimpin mereka. Seribu perampok itu akhirnya menyrang dan mengeroyok Naruto, kebetulan Naruto sedang kesal karena Sasuke jadi dia melawan mereka untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya itu. Sementara itu Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Sakura dan embawanya keluar dari hutan, jauh meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi sepanjang perjalananan Sasuke hanya diam, membuat hati Sakura jadi berdebar-debar.

"Sasuke…", panggil Sakura malu-malu, mencoba membuka komunikasi. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Sakura, langsung menatap tajam ke arah hutan. Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti mencemaskan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kesal pada Naruto, tapi sekarang kau mencemaskannya kan?", kata Sakura. Sasuke ganti menatap tajam pada Sakura, lalu menghindar dan menjauhi gadis cantik berambut pink itu.

"Jangan cemas, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yah, meskipun dia ceroboh dan bodoh tapi dia tidak mungkin kalah dari para perampok itu, apalagi dia punya jurus seribu bayangan", ujar Sakura sambil memandang punggung cowok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sasuke diam saja, dingin dan membeku entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sakura jadi tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke…., sekarang disini hanya ada kita berdua, aku mau tanya kenapa… kau cemburu pada Naruto?", tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap membeku, justru itu membuat Sakura semakin ingin mengetahui perasaan Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

"Hmmm… Naruto memang pernah bilang suka padaku, tapi aku belum bisa menjawabnya karena…."

Sasuke dan terlihat marah mendengar itu, langsung menatap Sakura dengan sangar. Sakura jadi takut dan menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Ke_kenapa?". Suara Sakura bergetar, melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang masih merah dan mengerikan itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto!, jadi jauhi dia!", tandas Sasuke.

"Wuaaah…, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menyukaiku, tapi cara mengungkapkannya buruk sekali", batin Sakura dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Kalau kau sampai menyukainya!, tidak kan ku maafkan!", ancam Sasuke tajam. Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi, tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Sasuke tunggu!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, sekejap Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke jadi sangat kaget.

"Apa yang… kau lakukan?!", tanya Sasuke risih.

"Sasuke…., aku pikir aku tidak mungkin bisa membuka pintu hatimu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, ternyata kau juga menyukaiku kan Sasuke?, aku senag sekali….", ungkap Sakura bahagia. Sasuke jadi terpaku, tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Perlahan Sakura beranjak ke depan, lalu memberanikan diri beradu pandang dengan sorot mata merah yang menakutkan itu.

"Tapi kenapa?, kenapa selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin?. Sikapmu itu jadi sulit ku mengerti, kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau menyukaiku Sasuke?", tanya Sakura.

"Hhhh, ternyata kau tidak mengerti maksudku ya?", desah Sasuke ketus seraya berpaling dari Sakura.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, aku dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu", ungkap Sakura tulus. Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura, tapi sekarang Sakura tidak takut lagi pada mata merah itu.

"Kau jangan salah paham!, hatiku penuh dengan kebencian dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu!", tandas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli!, yang penting kau sudah membuka hatimu dulu. Aku juga tahu, kau berniat pergi dari Konoha kan?. Tapi aku sudah bertekad, kemanapun kau pergi cintaku ini akan selalu mengejarmu!, meskipaun harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun!", tukas Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan Naruto", cibir Sasuke.

"Mungkin, tapi selama ini aku terus berusaha untuk menjadi iryonin yang hebat. Lalu akan kubuktikan, bahwa aku sangat pantas untukmu Sasuke", ungkap Sakura penuh arti. Sakura kemudian mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, darah Sasuke jadi berdesir dan semua syarafnya menegang.

"Kau seorang kunoichi yang hebat, siapa yang tidak mau denganmu, tapi aku sudah….", ujar Sasuke, tapi telunjuk Sakura keburu mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti…", bisik Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, lalu menutup matanya dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolak saat Sakura mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"A_apa-apaan kalian?!". Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan syok melihat pemandangan mesra mereka. Kontan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat kaget, reflek Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan kasar untuk memisahkan diri.

"Do_Dobe?", gagap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

_**To be continue…..**_

**Ermaci :**

Hay… aku newbie, ini fanfict pertamaku jadi maaf beribu maaf kalau kaku bin gaje binti basbang dan mungkin juga banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mmmmh… namanya apa yach? (garuk-garuk). Aku suka banget baca fanfict kalian jadi ketularan dech, pengen ikutan jadi author tapi nggak pede takut diflame readers. Tapi sekarang aku beranikan diri, soalnya udah kebelet pengen belajar nulis dan online….online… :d, jadi please kebaikan hati kalian. Setidaknya fanfict ini bisa menghibur, meskipun sedikit…hiks…hiks… T.T (mewek). Para senior mohon bantuan nasehat dan sarannya, please review yach…peace ^.^v.


End file.
